Trick Or Treat
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: (1st person) One night, on the 31st October 2012, a girl sits watching Doctor Who. A mysterious trick-or-treater appears. The power goes off. Her house is infested with all kinds of scary creatures that she thought only existed in movies. Trapped and alone, only one person can save her... Rated K-plus for some swearing and freakyness. 11/OC at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in a writing mood tonight, and since its Halloween, I've decided to post this creepy little story for you! This is only the first chapter, and I'll try and do the second chapter right now or tomorrow. It's not going to be that long though, 3 chapters at the most. Enjoy, and happy wholloween!**

* * *

Gently I place my pumpkin on my doorstep. The candlelight from within lights the carved outline of a TARDIS, glowing with a sinister tint in the dark of night. Smiling at my creation proudly, I step inside, closing the door. After being outside for those few seconds I come to realise how warm my house is. Trudging through the kitchen, I turn into the living room and slump on the sofa, picking up my remote and pressing the 'play' button. The episode of Doctor Who I'm watching comes back to life, and as I fling my legs onto the sofa my eyes tiredly attempt to concentrate on the TV screen. Without success.

I find that my tiredness is getting the better of me, as I start to lose the battle against my eyelids. Just as they flicker shut, I hear a knock at the door. Damn trick-or-treaters.

Sighing with frustration, I get to my feet and walk briskly towards the front door. Pulling down the handle, I open the door and see the silhouetted figure of a child in a vampire costume, who looked no older than ten.

Then I remembered, I had forgotten to buy any sweets. Silently cursing I stare apologetically at the child.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any sweets."

For a second, I swear I see the child's eyes glow red, before I close the door and walk back into the living room. Surely it had to be my imagination.

I slump on the sofa and resume watching Doctor Who. Only a few seconds later, the picture on the TV screen gets swallowed into a tiny dot, as the power goes out along with the lights.

"Bloody hell!"

I leap up off the sofa, rummaging around on the table for a torch. Finally my fingers come across one, and wrap around it, pressing the button down. The living room is illuminated by the beam of light as it dances across the walls and occasionally the floor.

"Typical, a power cut on Halloween. Is it a curse or something?" I mumble to myself as I sit back down on the sofa, burying my head in my hands. There I was, watching a nice episode of Doctor Who and the power had to go out.

Then I hear a bang, it seems to be coming from the direction of the kitchen. Can't be anything to worry about, after all, when it's dark your mind plays tricks on you.

But it was when the lights started flickering on and off that my heart began to pound.

_Shit. _

I peek through the gaps between my fingers, to see the lights still flickering. Please don't say that my house is turning out to be haunted?

I decide to stay put, it was probably a problem with the power. But on Halloween? Seriously?

Suddenly I hear the creak of a door opening, and ragged breathing coming from behind me. It's pitch black, so I have to use my torch to look behind the sofa to which I see a wooden chest, which I keep my stuff in, lit by the beams of my torch. For a second, I swear I could see something moving.

My breath was quickening as I turned to the double doors, and through the small glass panes I could see a shadow in the kitchen. Surely not. There can't be someone in my house at this time!

As I make my way towards the kitchen, all I can hear is the sinister ticking of the clock in the living room. This _has _to be a prank.

I peer through the glass panes of the second set of double doors leading to the kitchen, and now I notice that the shadow had moved to the laundry. Slowly it began walking towards me, getting closer. Now the ticking of the clock in the kitchen was having its turn at scaring the shit out of me.

From the laundry I hear a low growling sound, and the door is slowly opening. It has to be a robber. No one else. My breath speeds up as my heart pounds in my chest. I search around me for the nearest item that I can use as defence. The under-stairs cupboard catches my eye and moving the hoover out of the way, I rummage inside, and find a cricket bat. Brandishing it, I walk back towards the doors of the kitchen and slowly open one, walking through.

The growling noise has now changed into the angered growling of something along the lines of a zombie. I shook with fear, adrenaline pumping through my body as the laundry door slowly opened. Out stepped the shadowy figure of a person, taller than me, with tattered, blood-stained clothes caked in dirt. When its face came into view, I screamed, jumping back. Scars covered its cheeks, its hair was messy with the occasional leaf poking out.

This had to be a trick-or-treater, but whoever they were, they were taking this slightly too far. I try to hold my cricket bat up threateningly, but the 'zombie' doesn't seemed bothered in the slightest.

As the zombie advances on me, I make my decision. I swing the cricket bat at its face, and for a moment it's fazed, and I take that chance to run upstairs, and into my parents' room, to search for the home phone. I was going to call the police.

The torchlight is my only source of light, and it helps me to see as I make my way upstairs, down the short corridor into my parents' room. From behind me I hear footsteps, and a high-pitched squawk. It sounded vaguely like that of a bat.

Hurriedly I pick up the phone, and dial 999. The phone rings in my ear a few times, then cuts out into a crackling sound.

Throwing the phone onto my parents' bed and cursing under my breath, I decide I need to use my mobile. See if that works.

But as I reopen the door back out into the short corridor, in which at the end is my room, I realise there's something standing in my way. It looks like a giant bat from its shadow. It bears it's razor-sharp teeth menacingly, hissing at me. When my torch lights up its face, I let out a piercing scream when I notice the glowing red eyes staring me down.

I leg it into the spare room to the right, slamming the door shut. I'm greeted by darkness, and I light the room with my torch, sitting down on the sofa, letting out a worried sigh. Whatever was happening, I didn't like it one bit.

But then both of the doors to the cupboards slowly open, and I shriek quietly, jumping off the sofa and hiding under the computer desk beside it. Hopefully that should give me some protection.

Out of the doors come two vampires, baring their blood-stained fangs at me, hissing menacingly. This can't be real.

They advance on me, and I come out from under the desk and sit and lean against the wicker basket to the right of it. I can't escape. I'll just have to hope its a dream, and when they kill me, I'll wake up and be safe in my bed.

Thing is, it isn't a dream. And that's the problem.

_Thrum thrum. Thrum thrum. Thrum thrum._

My heart is beating wildly in my chest, so hard I think it might escape sooner or later. I scream as from behind the sofa another giant bat flaps out, taking to the air briefly then landing on the carpet, it's red eyes haunting me.

The door to the left opens, revealing two more zombies as they enter the room. Has to be a dream. Has to be.

They're closing me in. I screw my eyes shut, hold the torch tightly to my chest, and wait for the inevitable.

That's when I heard the familiar wheezing sound of the TARDIS.

* * *

**Ooh! Review please! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

It can't be. Slowly I see the TARDIS fade into existence before my eyes, enclosing around me. This _has _to be a dream.

Then I find myself sitting on the glass floor of the TARDIS console. I leap to my feet and turn on my heel to discover a familiar Time Lord at the controls. My jaw drops open in shock.

"Doctor... it can't be..."

When he hears my voice his head shoots up from the controls, and a grin crosses his expression as he runs around the console to my side.

"Hello!" Then he realises what I just said. "Did you say _Doctor_?"

"I did." I look him up and down. Everything's correct, from the tweed jacket, the braces and that ridiculous bow tie. I have to admit, he _does _look sexy in it.

He's looking me up and down, and suddenly I feel self-conscious, a red tint creeping to my cheeks.

"No need to be embarrassed."

I notice that he's now towering over me, and I look up at him, staring into those ancient emerald eyes.

"I-I'm not embarrassed." But it only worsens the situation, as my cheeks get even redder and I look down at the floor in shame.

"So," he places a hand on my shoulder and my head shoots up, staring at that hand as if it were made of gold. "Have we met?"

Before I can open my mouth, the entire TARDIS shudders, alarms blaring, sending us flying to the floor. Breathing hard I slowly stand up, and see the Doctor focusing intently on the TARDIS scanner, his expression laced with concern.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I walk to his side, staring up at the scanner but it only shows an array of Gallifreyan symbols.

"Something is extremely very not good," he strokes a finger affectionately against the side of the scanner, his brow creased in confusion.

I let out a breathy chuckle. "I _love _it when you say that."

That makes him even more confused. He shoots around to face me, whipping his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and using it to scan me. Once he's scanned me, he flips it in his hand, catching it again and checking the readings. His lips curl into a pout as he pockets his device.

"Do you know me?" he asks, crouching down and staring intently into my eyes like he's trying to read my mind.

"Yes," I back away slightly, he isn't big on personal space. "There's a TV show about you."

"A TV show?" he ponders on the thought, scanning me again with his sonic screwdriver.

I nod, frowning at the beam of green light that lit up my face. "Yes. A TV show."

Frowning in confusion, the Doctor once again pockets his sonic screwdriver and leaps to his feet. "Mysterious. I like mysterious. Come along... wait, what's your name?"

"Freya," I answer, brushing a strand of long blonde hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "Freya Smith."

"Come along Freya!" he grins, taking my hand and pulling me in the direction of the TARDIS doors. "Do you like scary?"

I nod frantically. "Definitely."

"Well, you better, because we need to find whatever is causing those... _creatures _to invade your house."

"So they're real?" I ask dumbly, and he chuckles in response, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes and no. I picked up something that's transmitting a signal, seems to be somewhere quite remote. Definitely not from Earth. I need to check it out."

"So what's the 'no' part, then?"

"If something's transmitting a signal, which could be the cause of whatever is in your house, they might turn out to be holograms, or robots."

I grin at him, turning to face the doors. "I'm ready."

"Great!" He opens the doors and pulls me out into the dark of night. Greeting me is a graveyard, stretching out for a few hundred metres. Tombstones cover the withering grass, jutting out of the ground. Surrounding the graveyard is a forest of tall trees, forming spooky shadows across the tombstones, which are lit only by the light from the church to the far left of it, along with the moonlight.

"So the signal's coming from here?" The Doctor looks down to me and nods, scanning the area with his sonic screwdriver and beginning to walk through the maze of tombstones.

"It is, according to the TARDIS. Now I just need to find the source..."

The green glow from the sonic screwdriver illuminates the tombstones as it drags across them. Both our breaths curl out in front of us as we make our way across the graveyard.

"Ah ha! Gotcha!"

I follow his lead as he pulls me through the gap between two gravestones, then begins making his way towards the church. He breaks into a run, following the beeping of his sonic screwdriver.

My panting breath mingles in the air as we near the church. He never seems to tire, unlike me.

When we reach the church, he makes his way to the front door which is a great wooden arch split into two separate doors. Trying to use the sonic screwdriver to open it, he fails, and curses under his breath.

"It doesn't do wood!"

I giggle as he frustratedly makes his way around the side, hoping to find another entrance. Eventually he finds another, smaller door, leading into a chamber. Luckily this one's not wood and he makes quick work of opening it with the sonic screwdriver.

We clamber inside into complete darkness, and he flicks on the light. The room is small, a few paintings around the walls and a damp smell to the air.

"Has to be around here somewhere..." the Doctor muses to himself, still gripping my hand as he uses the other to scan the room with his sonic screwdriver.

I shriek with surprise as the door behind us slams shut, and the Doctor turns and scans it. Just then all the doors lock around us, leaving us trapped inside. He attempts to use his sonic screwdriver on the doors, but realises they're deadlocked.

"Damn! Deadlock!" He grips my hand tighter, backing into a corner and sitting on a small bench. It's quite cramped.

Out of the wall appears a ghostly figure, it looks slightly like a woman in a black dress. But when it looks up, its eyes turn out to be a sinister green, mouth full with teeth like knives.

"Run!"

* * *

**I'll try and do the next chapter tomorrow if I get enough reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's a bit short. But one hell of a cliffy at the end ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Immediately we run to the first door, the Doctor trying desperately to open the handle. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tries, the door won't budge. We're running out of time, the woman in black is advancing on us. She bares her teeth, and I let out a quiet scream of fear. My heart drums in my chest like it's trying to escape.

"Doctor!" I shake his arm that I'm gripping and he turns to me, moving around so he's in front of me and I'm safely behind him. The woman stops about a metre in front of us, and I grip the Doctor's hand tightly.

With her hand the woman removes the hood of her dress, revealing a pale, ghostly face and large eyes. I could've sworn she looked like a vampire.

"Stay away from her!" the Doctor warns, and the woman lets out a malevolent chuckle.

"The girl is important," she says with a sinister tone, her lips curving into an evil smile.

How am I important? What's so important about _me_?

The Doctor's brow furrows. "How is she important?"

"She is needed," the woman steps closer causing the Doctor to step defensively in front of me. "Her mind is young and powerful. She is needed as part of the Circle."

"And what's the Circle when it's out shopping?" There's a hint of sarcasm in his tone, despite the situation.

"I don't understand your _talk_," the woman sneers, "The Circle can open the Portals. I will tell you no more, Time Lord."

"The Portals? The _Portals_? You can't open the Portals, that'll give you access to every planet in time and space."

"Exactly," the woman raises an eyebrow, reaching into the side pocket of her dress and pulling out some sort of high-tech gun. "Now, give me the girl, or _die_."

The Doctor swallows hard, gripping my hand tighter. "No. I won't let you have her."

"Then I'll have to kill you. You're standing in my way of victory."

Suddenly I can't breathe. Doctor Who is coming to life right in front of me. And I'm stuck in the middle.

Just then the woman shoves the gun against the Doctor's head, and he winces at the brutality.

"I said _give _her to me."

"No."

Fear burns in my eyes as I try to get behind the Doctor. But it's too late. The woman has reached behind him, and is gripping my shoulder. I scream as I'm plunged into darkness.

_Doctor's POV._

Right before his eyes, she disappeared. He'd done it again. He'd let an innocent child be captured. Although she wasn't exactly a child; but she was compared to him... Anyways, he needed to find her. He hadn't been good enough. He'd let that woman take her, and didn't know if she was alive or dead.

And it didn't help that he was trapped in this room with no TARDIS.

He smacks his temple and leans uselessly against the locked door. He needed to stop whoever he was fighting from opening the Portals. It would give them control of virtually the entire universe, and he couldn't have that. _Joy_, he thought, _another race like the Daleks. Wanting to conquer and take over everything. Just what I need._

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a stain glass window. Not that he particularly wanted to smash a window to escape, but it was probably his only option. After all, the sonic screwdriver could break windows. It might be his only chance of rescuing Freya.

Digging into his pocket, the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at the window, holding the button down. The tip glowed bright green as the window slowly began to crack outwards. With a _crash_, pieces of glass shatter from the window. Grinning the doctor leapt onto the bench underneath the window, and with difficulty, squeezed through it and landed on the ground, luckily only about a metre below.

Pocketing the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor's eyes almost glowed at the sight of the TARDIS standing in the distance. He leapt to his feet and began to run towards it.

/\\\

I was scared. I was scared and alone. Nothing around me but the darkness, the darkness and this small stool I had been given to sit on. The bars in front of me made me feel like I was in prison, as I looked out into the corridor view outside the bars, people occasionally walking by. At least I _thought _they were people. They might be aliens. _Real _aliens.

And why did they use those zombies and vampires to try and get me? Is this some sort of alien prank or something? And that trick-or-treater? I swore his eyes glowed red for a second... but I didn't give him any sweets, did I? Is he some bad guy alien who is trying to get sweets, and if he doesn't he does a trick instead? Is this his trick?

Sighing I bury my head in my hands and try to stop my brain cogs whirling at a hundred miles an hour. I mean, how could a ten year old kid be a bad guy alien? Sometimes I think of the most ridiculous things. He's probably not related to this whatsoever.

My heart leaps into my mouth as I hear a metallic _clang _coming from in front of me. I angle my head to see a humanoid-like figure in a black leather suit undoing the lock of my cage. It looked an awful lot like a 'Slab' from that episode 'Smith and Jones', with Martha. Did they exist too?

I'd seen enough impossible things today so I'd probably believe anything. It beckons me to come out, and I reluctantly obey with a frown. It grabs me and brutally forces cuffs onto my wrists, shoving me along. I move my hands around so they reach my pocket, dig inside, and feel the reassuring feeling of the metal fob watch in my pocket.

* * *

**Reviewers make me happy and more likely to update quicker! So leave a review please ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

A tiny red dot flickered in and out of existence on the TARDIS scanner. A data panel popped up, showing details about whatever it was. The Doctor automatically recognised it; a spaceship.

Hurriedly he flicked some levers on the console, sending it out of the Earth's atmosphere and hurtling towards the spaceship. The centre column rose and fell as the time machine made its usual wheezing noise as she landed. With a grin, despite the situation, the Doctor rushed for the doors. He always got a rush whenever he stepped out of the TARDIS. Despite around a millennium of it, it hadn't disappeared, that going-somewhere-new feeling.

Cautiously he peered around the edge of the slightly ajar wooden door. He seemed to be in a control room of some sort, because the walls were surrounded by panels with various different levers and buttons on them. They flickered on and off, the variety of colours creating a futuristic air to the room.

Stepping out, the Doctor scanned the room and straightened his bowtie, glad that there wasn't anybody around that he had to deal with. Now he had to focus on finding Freya. Undoubtedly this ship was crowded with aliens and soldiers, so he was going to have to stick to the shadows if he wanted to avoid being slung in a cell. And that involved a good old-fashioned climb through a ventilation shaft.

The Doctor spotted one in front of him on the wall in the gap between two control panels, and strode towards it. Pointing his sonic screwdriver at the lock, it sparked then opened. He lifted the flap up and climbed inside to face a long metal corridor in front of him. It was quite hot, but luckily he could cope.

Shuffling through on his hands and knees, the Doctor held the sonic screwdriver in his mouth in case he came across a control panel which would help him find Freya. It would be useless wandering around in here for ages, not knowing where you're meant to be going.

At the end he came to a t-junction, and decided to go left out of instinct. It was like back with Donna, _turn left. _That brought back memories, but not necessarily good ones.

The Doctor whooped triumphantly as he spotted a small panel on the wall. Using his sonic screwdriver to get the metal protector off the front, he gave it a quick tweak so it turned on. On the tiny screen it showed a map of the entire ship, and the Doctor commanded it to search for a human life form on board.

A little red dot flashed near the middle of the ship, in one of the main rooms. Luckily that wasn't a great distance away from where the Doctor was, and the screen gave him a route on how to get there. It was like Google Maps, ventilation shaft edition.

He guessed that the maps feature was meant for caretakers or cleaners, who regularly went through here to fix anything that might've gone wrong. The Doctor memorised the route on-screen, and set off to start following it.

/\\\

There wasn't much I could do when I was gagged and strapped to a chair, a massive control panel in front of me and loads of wires connected to my head. I screamed and wriggled, but it was no use, the restraints were too tight. Keeping me in place. Secretly I hoped this was all a dream, but in a way I also didn't. I _wanted _the Doctor to be real. And from all the episodes I've watched, I _know _that he always saves people. He'll save me. I trust him to.

But I'm getting all Amy Pond. If I keep thinking that he's an indestructible hero then we'll end up face-to-face with the Minotaur in that freaky hotel. Not a good idea.

"Let me go!" my voice is muffled by the gag on my mouth. The Slabs who guard me don't respond, they just stand there like statues.

"The Doctor will stop you!" My brow creases in frustration as I try to fight against the restraints. It's no use. They're too tight.

Soon a door to my right opens, and the woman in the black dress steps inside, alongside her a deformed creature, in the shape of a humanoid. It had big, red eyes and sharp teeth, scraggly black hair with horns poking out. It's hands formed into huge claws, sharp like razors. Not something you'd like to meet in a dark alley.

"The girl is ready," the woman turned to the creature. "She has been chosen to help us open the Portals, because my son tells me that she _refused _to give him sweets on Halloween. On our planet it is a _crime _not to give a child sweets on Halloween. Understood, _girl_?"

She ripped the gag off my mouth and I could finally breathe. "You mean cos I didn't give him sweets you're going to use me to open some Portal?"

The fearsome creature didn't look anything like that innocent child I'd seen at my door. But I guessed it all fitted together now.

"He doesn't look like the type to throw a fit over sweets anyway," I giggle, and receive a warning look from the creature, it baring its teeth at me and pouting.

"You're correct," the woman said. "You didn't give my son a treat, so instead you got the _trick_. He gets very angry when people don't give him sweets. So I will make you pay on his behalf."

I burst out laughing. "_That _creature is all upset over _sweets_! This is hilarious!"

"You will shut it!" the woman snapped, "I'll have you know that Freztild is _not _to be messed with!"

Fretzild stepped closer to me, putting its claws close to my face. I duck out of the way, squirming.

"The process will begin," the woman flicked a lever on the control panel beside the door, and I screamed in protest as Fretzild chuckled evilly.

/\\\

Out of some slits in the side of the shaft, the Doctor stared down into a small room, in which Freya was being held captive. She was struggling, restrained in a chair with a gag over her mouth. Soon a woman and a creature entered, and he automatically recognised it as a Vrepptillian. Horrible creatures, terribly obsessed with traditions. He didn't like them at all, they were an over-supisticious race.

He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but couldn't waste any more time in watching. Below him was a flap, which presumably led down to the flap on the wall of the room. Sonicing it, the Doctor found a ladder beneath the flap and began to climb down it, the metal poles cold against his warm hands. Finally he reached the bottom, to see another corridor ahead of him. Once again he got down on his hands and knees and crawled around, then turned right. Luckily a few metres down he spotted a flap to the right wall, which had to be the one leading into the room Freya was held captive in.

There was nothing better than crawling through a ventilation shaft. It brought him back to all the movies he used to watch as a child back on Gallifrey, like that Earth movie Star Wars and some other action movies. But this was no time to get all nostalgic.

Once again the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the flap, and rather noisily it fell open, landing on the metal floor of the room with a _clang_, making everyone turn to him.

/\\\

It was the Doctor! I knew he'd come. But was he too late? The woman was just about to flick the final switch as he entered, just in time I suppose. Makes a difference.

"Doctor!" the woman boomed, sauntering over to him. "You showed up!"

"I did," the Doctor stood up and pocketed his sonic screwdriver. "And I see you have my friend captive. That's not very nice of you."

"She will open the Portals," the woman declared, glancing to her son who nodded.

"And why her?"

"She is powerful. And she betrayed my son."

"Betrayed your son?"

"You should know, _Time Lord_. On our planet it is illegal not to give a child sweets on Halloween."

The Doctor burst out laughing. "Of course! Right traditionalists, you lot are! Mind you, that guy doesn't look like the type to get all upset over sweets."

"That's what I thought," I butted in, grinning at the Doctor. He grinned back.

"Now," the Doctor brandished his sonic screwdriver. "If I were you, I'd leave her alone and get away from here as quickly as possible, before I have to stop you."

The woman chuckled. "Typical Time Lord, thinking himself all _mighty _and _powerful_. No, Doctor, the Portals _will _be opened, and my son _will _get his revenge on this _child_!"

"Or not," with a buzz of the sonic screwdriver, a spark flew from the panel and the woman screamed in protest, trying to work the controls, but failing.

"How _dare _you! Guards!"

But the Doctor only used the sonic screwdriver again, sending the two Slabs collapsing onto the floor. Fretzild growled menacingly, stepping closer to the Doctor.

"You can't do this! You _can't_!"

Soon my restraints had been released by the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and I was joining him again. He clutched my hand tightly, in case one of them tried anything on me.

"Run!" he grinned, and we legged it for the door, the two Vrepptillians stranded inside the room. He locked the door with the sonic screwdriver as the alarms blared.

"Doctor, how are we going to get out?" I ask as we run down a corridor, all the aliens on board panicking.

"TARDIS," the Doctor replies, "I can sense her. Come on!"

And with that, we run through the blaring alarms, past all the aliens, and towards the TARDIS. We're running out of time, because the alarms are also blaring,

"_Self destruct in t-minus 2 minutes."_

Which doesn't give us a lot of time. But he's a Time Lord, and time is his speciality.

* * *

**All questions should be answered within the next chapter! Can I get some reviews? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter! I just have to point out that this is set in that 200-year-odd gap when the Doctor's travelling alone, so it's before he married River. The end bit is kind of a T, but there's nothing intimate, just... I'll let you find out. Read on!**

* * *

The high-pitched screeching of the alarms rings in my ears as the Doctor slams the doors shut behind us, just as we finally reach the comfort of the TARDIS. He's immediately at the controls and turns them to temporal orbit, so we're floating safely in space, away from the exploding spaceship.

Silently I thank my lucky fob watch (please don't judge me, I'm not completely mad!) that we escaped safely. The Doctor escapes safely a lot of the time anyway.

Without thinking I slip the object from my pocket and stare intently at it. I've had this since I was very young, I can't remember. Then when it came into Doctor Who, I just thought it was a weird coincidence. But all it is is a toy. A broken toy. All I remember is it arriving at my door. Apparently a present from someone. Probably my grandparents. I've never worked out what it was for though. What's weirdest though, is that every time I hold it it brings me good luck. It's weird I know, must just be me. Me and my weird conspiracies.

When the Doctor catches sight of it, he runs straight over to me, looking at me with concerned eyes. "Freya..." he says gently. "What is that?"

I look up and meet his emerald gaze. "It's a fob watch. A _toy _fob watch."

"A _toy_? Do they do _toy _fob watches then?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have a look at it?"

I nod and hand it over to him. His eyebrows are raised ever so slightly as he examines the cool metal object between his fingertips. They dive down when he spots the Gallifreyan lettering on the front.

"Freya, you _do _know this is Gallifreyan?"

"Yes, I do," I nod, biting my lip. "It was in an episode of Doctor Who I think... it's just a replica."

"You'll have to tell me about this _Doctor Who_." He's lightly tracing his fingertips over the Gallifreyan symbols etched onto the front.

"What's so interesting about it anyway? It's just a toy."

"Oh Freya Freya Freya," he's shaking his head. "This _isn't _a toy."

My heart begins to pound. "What are you trying to tell me, Doctor? Are you trying to say I'm a Time Lord?"

"Have you opened it?"

"It's broken."

"That's what they all say. Perception filter. Does it ever look blurry when you look at it?"

"Ah, kind of," I observe, staring at the fob watch. "My dad says I need glasses. Probably my eyes. He says I'm on the internet too much."

"Open it," the Doctor's looking at me with worried eyes as he passes me the fob watch back. My brow creases as my finger is poised over the small button.

"But... Doctor," my voice is trembling. "I-I can't be... I _can't _be a Time Lord... it's impossible. I have parents."

"Are you sure? A hundred percent?"

"B-but... you're saying I was _adopted_..."

"Yes."

"Oh my god," taking a deep breath I press down on the button. The lid flips open. Impossible. My eyes widen in wonder as a swirling glow of golden light escapes from the watch. My eyes flicker shut as the light creeps through into me, and suddenly I feel as if my entire body is on fire. Inhaling sharply, I feel the time energy creeping through my veins, rewriting my memories, my entire being.

The Doctor looks completely shocked as my eyes shoot open, swirls of gold in my irises, then vanishing. I remember.

_All around me were flames. Flames which tore at existence and time itself. They rippled and danced wildly around me, flickering menacingly. I was safe in the arms of a terrified woman. I look up through young eyes, she's my mother. Her long, brown hair stands out against the burnt orange sky, her round, slightly freckled face staring down at me with a concerned expression. All I know is that I'm safe in her arms, wrapped in a nice warm blanket. Noises of war hurt my tiny ears; bangs, blasts from Dalek guns, bombs going off, glass shattering from the dome of the Citadel. _

_The woman, my mother, she runs into a hideout, which is dark and comforting. My eyelids are beginning to flicker shut as she lowers me into a tiny seed-shaped pod._

"_My little sweetheart," she smiles down at my little form, snug in the blanket. "You're going to a nice safe planet called Earth. You'll be safe there. I'm making you human so they don't find you; the Daleks. But when you're old enough you'll find your watch, and you'll become your true self again. Live a good life. Love a handsome man who cares for you and respects you. Know that your mummy will always be there for you, in your dreams. Look after yourself..."_

_She whispers my true name, some long, alien word in a calming voice in my ear. A smile is on my face as I wriggle a little in the blanket. _

"_I love you so much. Your daddy loves you too. Goodbye, darling."_

_Tears rolling down her cheeks, she places her hand on the edge of the shining black pod and it hisses shut. I'm enveloped in blackness as it shoots through the air, through space and towards the planet I would soon come to call home._

So it was real. It was all real. The Time War was real. Maybe not all those alien encounters on Earth, those probably just _were _the show. They would've been on the news otherwise.

But hey, I'm a Time Lord.

How cool is that?!

"Doctor," I look up at him, feeling the beating of my hearts in my chest. I have _two _hearts.

His jaw has dropped slightly. "Freya..."

"You are not alone," I giggle, quoting the Face Of Boe. He bursts out laughing, knowing those words all too well.

"Well..." he says once he's calmed down. "You're a Time Lord."

"I am."

"Doctor, who was my dad?" I ask him, and his head shoots in my direction.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I thought you might know."

"I don't, I'm sorry."

"It's just that I don't remember him."

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

"So... the last 17 years of my life have been a lie?" I pout, placing a hand on my hip.

He nods slowly. "I-I... I don't know how you could be a Time Lord. I thought I was the last."

"You always think that," with a grin, we embrace in a tight hug, and I bury my head in his shoulder. The sweet smell of his scent fills my nostrils, and my eyes close temporarily. For a moment I'm lost in the feel of his arms wrapped securely around me.

"Freya," a ridiculous smile is plastered on his face as we break from the hug. One of his hands come up to cup my cheek, and I lean into his touch, smiling sweetly as he brushes a stray strand of my hair from my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. He seems to look at me as if I'm some wonder, and it makes me happy.

"You are magnificent," he's lightly stroking my cheek, his touch searing through me like electricity. "You're brave and cheerful. You _love _danger. You are the most amazing being I have seen in a while."

"Doctor," I place my hand over his on my cheek and intertwine our fingers. "When I was a baby, before my mother sent me off, she told me something. She told me to love a handsome man who cares for me and respects me. I think I've found him."

The Doctor's eyes bulged at that revelation, but he let it happen. Slowly I leaned in closer to him, until our lips touched. It was so passionate and loving and gentle, our lips moving so slowly together but still connected. Our tongues lightly caressing each other as our lips moved in perfect sync. His hands rested on my hips, pulling me flush against him as mine lay on his chest, resting over his beating hearts.

He tasted of everything so sweet and delicious, he was so addictive I could kiss this man all day. And the way his fringe fell over his eyes, it was goofy but cool. I've dreamed of running my fingers through his manic hair, trailing my fingertips along the planes of his chest. My Doctor. And now I was a Time Lord, so I could live my life with him, love him forever. We'd run about the universe together, saving planets and having civilisations singing our names. The story of a girl called Freya Smith and her Doctor, told throughout the universe.

He was mine now, and things were how they should be, me and my Doctor. Travelling the universe and running. Oh yeah, we had an awful lot of running to do.

* * *

**Aw, smoochie-smoochie time! I just had to say that, haha. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review telling me what you think, I love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
